


We Make a Good Team

by glozing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (tt plays in the background), Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Chose not to show warnings for a reason, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Junhao - Freeform, enjoy :), im so fucking sorry, minghao isnt a weak baby anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: Mingyu is Minghao's soft spot, and Mingyu is what Minghao protects.Minghao's tough as nails, and Junhui makes him tougher.(A story of promises, luck, and fate.)





	

"SHIT! Shit shit, Mingyu, keep in there!" Minghao was shrieking as he drove frantically on the road. His mouth tasted like metal, and it did not help that Mingyu was sobbing in the back seat. It's been a week since an outbreak has spread around Texas, and the whole time, Mingyu and Minghao have been driving away from the Greater Houston Area to Lubbock, hoping the rural areas will give them some mercy. Rest stops have been their best friend, for nobody left the city as fast as them. Their trunk was filled with canned foods and galore. Life seemed a little possible for them. Just the both of them. That proved to be wrong, though.  
  
\--  
  
_"MINGHAO!" Mingyu yelled out after a huge bang. He looks up from the jar of Vaseline he was inspecting and looks toward the front window. Mingyu is on the ground in front of a man in camouflage, and he prays to whatever was above him that Mingyu didn't get shot. Minghao runs out of the gas station, slamming a middle-aged man with the hard metal door. His gun clanks to the ground and the man roars, trying to get it back. Just as Minghao's_ turning to _quickly take out his hunting knife to stab him, he sees Mingyu's leg bleeding, his knee cap totally busted. And as if on instinct, he slashed the man's back with all of his force. He wrestles the guy as he tries to run away and get off the overpass. Minghao quickly catches him midway on the high road and gets a sound out of the man as he forces an iron grip._

_"Get the fuck off of me, chink!" His voice has a deep southern accent. Minghao throws the man over the overpass and holds him over the cement barrier. He's swinging and wrestling to get back up._

_"Only fighting words without your gun, huh? Preying on small guys? Fucking cracker." Minghao emphasizes the last word as he plunges the knife into the guy's stomach and drops the down to the road. The man starts groaning and crying the moment he makes_ impact _to the pavement, and Minghao quickly runs back to Mingyu,_ who's face _is teary._

_"Nothing's going to be okay, I'm not going to live." Mingyu points his hand to a hoard of walkers. Minghao shakes his head and picks Mingyu's body up, running back to the car. "It's fueled Minghao, JUST FUCKING GO!" Minghao quickly got into the trunk and grabbed their medicine box._

_"You're not okay, just listen to me dipshit!" But then, Mingyu only just started yelling louder._

_"MINGHAO, GO!" Minghao snaps his head back to find one of the walkers now a short distance away, and shuts the door, running to the driver's seat. As he starts up his car, he hears glass shatter in the backseat. Mingyu screams as his cheek_ is _scratched with one of the walker's long nails, and Minghao is about to flip the fuck out. He steps on the gas and tries his best to safely get down from the overpass and down to Route 84. The rotten limb tore off due to the sharp glass. Gagging in horror, Mingyu dumps it out of the window and slumps further down across the backseats. A crunch come from under the wheel as Minghao runs over the man's chest he dropped to the ground just minutes ago. Minghao's mind is a mess, and he learns within fifteen minutes that he needs to toughen up._  
  
\--  
Mingyu is moaning in pain as Minghao is driving off. Their window is bloody. Everything's a wreck. Everything happened in such a flash. He hears Mingyu choke o a few words.

 

"Why me? Why you?" Minghao looks into the rear-view Mingyu with sad eyes. He tries to bring himself to speak when they connect eyes, but when he sees his haphazardly bandaged leg, he looks away out of guilt and back to the road."It's not your fault y'know. You and me? We make a good team. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Minghao coughs out and sighs.

 

"Mingyu, you were just screaming you're gonna die, which isn't going to happen. Also, you just got shot. A zombie apocalypse just started in the midst while we were having sex for the first time. So if you think fate is buddy-buddy with us, try again."

 

"Hey! Sexy times as zombies were eating people alive is a good way to show that we'll make it?"

 

"How..?" Minghao asks as he narrows his eyes. He's not wanting to take any of Mingyu's bullshit right now.

 

"Because zombies eat ass too, I imagine." Minghao laughs and nearly forgets Mingyu just got shot by some old white man. The car becomes painfully silent, and all that they pass by are old dry crops of corn.

 

"I really wish.. We had time to become official," Minghao laments. Mingyu nods as well.

 

"As do I, but we don't have times for that, huh?" Mingyu asks, taking a pain killer right after.

 

"Yeah. We really don't have time." Minghao focuses back on the road and miraculously finds a barn on the side of the road. Its walls are old and still has a Chinese New Years out of the front porch, months after it's already passed. He quickly speeds up and drives into the driveway. He sees Mingyu stir and quirks an eyebrow towards him.

 

"You're staying in here. I'll go. If anyone tries to mess with you, mess their face up even harder." Minghao scowls.

 

"What if you bring me up with you?! What if you die from whoever is in there?!" Minghao holds his hand and decides if this is his last time, he should do it now. He softly pecks Mingyu/s uninjured cheek.

 

"Sadly we both die either way. We'll both live, or both die. It's going to be okay." Mingyu nods and lets Minghao go up to the door. Minghao shuts the door. He gives one last look at Mingyu, and he goes towards the door. The porch is creaky, and the blinds are all shut. The crops around him are dried and crunchy, the life all drained out. He raises his hand to knock, but a voice rises.

 

"I see you, don't try anything funny." Minghao jumps back at the muffled voice.

 

"Please. My friend was shot. We have a car full of supplies. We can help you."

 

"And how do I know you're not some fellow country rat who will come in and kill my family? It's not like there's any of them left, but I wanna be cautious." Minghao sighs. He looks over to the decoration and back to the door. He then tries his hardest to speak in Chinese after years from moving to Texas.

 

"I'm from the city. I'm with a Korean boy. We were just attacked at the nearest gas station. There's a hoard of walkers and my friend almost got eaten. Please help us, we will help you too. He can cook really well." The door slowly opens, and Minghao puts his hands up. It reveals a young male pointing a gun towards him. He's tall and athletic with blond dyed hair. Once he observes Minghao, he furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Fresh blood on a hunting knife. Who'd you just kill?" Minghao looks down, his hands still up, remembering the painful moment that just happened of Mingyu being shot.

 

"A gunman. I was getting moisturizers when all of sudden, he shot my friend and I killed him by stabbing his stomach. After, I dropped him over the overpass." The man winces at the description.

 

"Any damages to his head?" Minghao shakes his head. "Good job, you just made a zombie." Minghao looks down in guilt. "I ran him over, so I doubt he'll do any good." Even though it was clear Minghao had good intentions, the man refused to lower his gun.

 

"Did he have camouflage, a beard? White hair?" Minghao nods and the man's eyes open.

 

"That's the guy who killed my family two days ago, holy shit." The man lowers his gun. "I guess I'm obligated to repay you now. The name's Jun, by the way." Minghao finally lowers his hands, rolling his shoulders from the ache. They both walk in silence towards the car. They finally reach it, and Minghao winces as he hears Mingyu's groans. "He must be in a lot of pain, huh?" Minghao swallows slowly.

 

"Yeah, we didn't have much happen to us, because we left the city right away and had a car." Jun shakes his head slowly.

 

"People would've died for your luck. I guess they already had." They go towards the window and Minghao screams at the sight. Mingyu is blue and his eyes are hazy. Jun steps back and looks at Minghao with rage. Minghao starts sputtering with confusion. "You didn't tell me your friend was a fucking ZOMBIE."

 

"Nonono, this shit can't happen to me. Not him," Minghao whimpers as he goes to the car door handle. Jun rips his hand off immediately.

 

"No. We are not releasing that shitfest." Minghao chokes out a sob.

 

"His name is Mingyu, he's my best friend, was-going-to-be-boyfriend, and most of all, not a shitfest!" Minghao is breathing in and out from anger, and he feels tears on his face for the first time in months.

 

"Well, 'Mingyu' here isn't the person you know anymore. We all go through this." Jun hands over his gun to Minghao. It's cold in his hands except for the handle where Jun was holding tightly.

 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Minghao asks. He already knows the answer, and he feels defeated.

 

"Whatever your logic desires. Definitely not heart because I'll be dead," Jun laughs off. The air becomes silent and Minghao's heart sinks every second.

 

"I wouldn't shoot you. If I was stuck in the car for ten more minutes and didn't pull over..." Minghao goes quiet, and Jun puts a hand over his shoulder. Mingyu has now scooted over to the window and is pounding on the glass, trying to eat Minghao alive through the glass. Before doing anything else, he studies how the scratch on Mingyu's cheek has manifested into a green, swollen crust. And on the other side, where Minghao last kissed him, saying they would both be alive or dead. He looks at Jun who steps back, and he loads the gun. Every click echoes in his ears and it rings of Mingyu's voice.  
He yanks the car door open, and Mingyu's body falls out, making it way towards Minghao. Every inch he moves, Minghao steps back. He aims the gun at Mingyu's head. He looks away, seconds away from Mingyu's sad fate.  

 

"Look." Minghao head turns towards Mingyu the moment he shoots.

 

"I'm sorry," Minghao whispers.

 

_BANG._

 

Mingyu's head explodes due to the near impact. Minghao starts murmuring nonsense he doesn't keep track of, the image in his head replaying. He falls into Jun's arms as he stumbles backward, winded. He starts standing up, letting out sobs, choking on air. Nerves are shooting through him, and he's temporarily paralyzed.

 

"Why the fuck did you tell me to look?!" Minghao shrieks. Jun sighs as he forcefully takes the gun from Minghao's hand, incase if he fucks up. Minghao looks up at Jun now, seething. "I wasn't going to shoot you, asshole!"

 

"It's for the better. Get in the house, I'll drive the car into the garage and bury Mingyu..." He looks back at the gun. He hands it back to Minghao.

 

"Incase something happens. Please don't do anything to yourself." Minghao nods and he walks into the white farm house, locking the door. He looks around and notices the family photos that hang on the door. It's all Jun and his family. Some are with his friends, and he feels like he can feel the life behind them, when times weren't like now. He makes way toward the sofa and plops on top of it, finally able to extend his limbs farther than the limits of his car.

 

"We're living the high life now huh, Mingyu?" Silence only replies, and after everything resettles, he screams out of the madness festering within him and falls back onto the sofa. He doesn't even think he's been able to cry so quickly before. Suddenly, the door to the backyard of the house opens, revealing a panicked Jun at the doorway. Minghao looks up with red eyes.

 

"He's half buried..." Jun trails off. "You scared the shit out of me, by the way." Minghao laughs, his voice is coarse now.

 

"Do you think my family would still be alive?" Jun is appalled.

 

"Were you not there with them?"

 

"I was at Mingyu's house..."

 

"Maybe. There's no telling these days. My family was stocked, ready with guns, but he came in and... You know. Also, you would've been a good addition for them. Tough as nails and all." Minghao gives him a look of disbelief with his teary eyes, making Jun remember his outburst after realizing Mingyu was dead happened a mere minute ago. Jun decides it's better to not take it back because Minghao's going to need all the motivation he can get to function normally again.

 

"How'd you survive?" Minghao asks, settling down into the couch.

 

"I managed to get him in a chokehold, but he promised to never mess with me again. I saw him run far away. To your faithful spot, I suppose," Jun now sits on the seat, sinking in slowly. "I'm really Mingyu's killer, huh?"

 

"No. I fought him off. I should've driven off instead of getting supplies. Shit, we could've just stopped by the road a little bit after driving. Sure, he would've lost blood, but not enough to die." Minghao rubs his eyes now, mad at his stupid decisions. "We couldn't do anything else when he turned, anyways, but he could've lived. We all could've lived at this house. But this isn't the fate, hm?" Jun nods and exhales softly.

 

"I'll repay you. I'll keep you alive when I'm alive, and hope I can somehow help with you staying alive when I die," Jun whispers.

 

"That's a commitment you got there," Minghao mumbles. Jun laughs.

  
"We all die, Minghao. Some just take longer than others. He doesn't want to admit he's right, but he knows they both will expire some day. "By the way, let's get moving in a week. We can't be sitting ducks forever here." Minghao makes a noise of agreement before yawning.

"I want to sleep," Minghao whispers, completely overwhelmed. Jun nods and leads him to the guest bedroom.

 

"I'll be showering if you need me. Keep the gun under your pillow. Keep it on safety, just in case." Minghao nods before crawling into the bedsheets, feeling a soft mattress for the first time in a while.

 

"Goodnight Jun." He says before Jun flickers off the lights

 

"Goodnight Minghao."

\--

Minghao wakes up, cloudy and hazed. He's enveloped in warmth and within a room that his eyes still haven't adjusted to. After stretching, he climbs out and walks into the bathroom to the right of him. He feels so alive, his bare feet are touching the cold tile, and he has a proper look at his face for the first time in a while.

 

He's become tanner due to the actual effort of moving from Houston to the country, plus his hair is greasy and a mess. Scars litter his body, much different than the bruises that he got when he used to do dance in high school. Scars actually made your skin tougher, when bruises made you more tender.

 

To say the least, Minghao has changed.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he pulls the lever for the shower as a joke, just to imagine the gush of water that he used to feel.

 

But no, very real water poured out. It was warm water, and there was soap as well. In an instant, Minghao shed his clothes and bathed away all of his grime. And he didn't care if he smelled like "Berry and Mango Paradise", he only cared that he was clean. His skin was near scalding due to the hot water, but he never felt so relieved before. Towels and blow dryers, BLOW DRYERS, dried his hair. Soon after, a knock came from the door.

 

"Hey, it's me Jun. I made us some pancakes with the blueberries I had left so we could finish them up before they went bad."

 

Minghao swore he fucking melted while eating them. And he swore that he almost forgot his life was falling apart ever since zombies have plagued his life.

 

He never hugged anybody as hard as he hugged Jun that morning.

\--

Later that day where the only entertainment they had was the rain falling from the sky, Minghao scooted next to Jun on the sofa. Looking up from the window, Jun yawns and gives a questioning look.

 

"What did you do before all of... this... happened?" Minghao asked.

 

"Believe it or not, I wanted to become a dancer," Jun laughs. "Unfortunately, I'm kinda stuck with the fate of being a farmer and now a survivor." Minghao nods slowly.

 

"I did b-boy. That's actually how I met Mingyu... He was a musician, a rapper, a be specific," Minghao starts looking at the family photos. One sticks out to him, and he picks it up. "Who's this? He doesn't look like family." Jun takes up the photo and a soft smile appears on his face.

 

"That's Mingming. He was a really good friend, one of my only friends. We were going to go to the same college, but he wasn't accepted and we parted paths. I went for days, months, a year without talking to him. He went to the University of North Texas and I went to U.T. Austin," Jun pauses for a second, coughing. "We actually both came back home, caught up, but then the guy who killed my... our... family killed his before mine because he lives a little north. He died." Minghao sits there in awe and defeat, patting Jun's back.

 

"It's okay to cry, it helps," Minghao whispered in a soft voice. "I think we can consider each other friends, even if it's only been one day." Jun only keeps looking out of the window.

 

"Yeah. Because now, we're all we've got." Jun whispers before the tears roll out of his eyes.

\--

One night near the fireplace, Minghao looks at Jun who's quietly reading a classic book and sipping hot chocolate. "What do you think happens to people when they die?" Minghao asks. "I think we get reincarnated, maybe there is a heaven. I'm not sure honestly," Minghao laughs, "I was raised around Buddhism and Christianity." Jun laughs as well and sets down his book.

 

"I think that we become stars in the sky, honestly. I think my mom told me as a kid so I would stop burdening her with psychologically heavy questions about life, but now that I think about it, I like the idea. After they die, they become a star so the night sky becomes a little brighter, to help you see during dark times." The room goes quiet, and Jun sighs. "Sorry, too metaphorical?" Minghao shakes his head.

 

"No, I like that idea."

\--

The both of them actually started becoming very good friends, and with the help of Jun knowing a thing or two about cars, they got it into the most tip-top shape possible for their time. Since they were secluded, the only threat they really had were a zombie here and there. They had supplies for days, and life was just lovely for them.

 

Finally, a day before they started hitting the road, they finally packed their car and back packs of what they needed, and then they did maintenance for their weapons. The sun was setting, and truly, Minghao believed life was going to be looking up, just a little.

 

"Jun?" Minghao pipes up from the dinner table.

 

"Yeah?" Jun looked over at Minghao as he washed their dinner plates.

 

"I honestly think we make a good team," Minghao smiled. "I'm being sincere." Jun beamed and shook his head.

 

"There's no doubt about it. Wash up and go to sleep, cowboy."

 

Minghao gladly followed his order and was just a little bit excited for their trip tomorrow. When he unceremoniously fell into his bed, he felt as if he had his life together due to how fast his situation fixed up. Once he heard Jun start up the stairs, he yelled out to him. "GOODNIGHT, JUN!" He heard jun chuckle a little on the other side.

 

"Goodnight to you too, Minghao," Jun's muffled voice spoke.

 

"You're a great friend. Thank you." Minghao added in before making the commitment to go to sleep.

 

"You are as well."

 

Minghao never slept so peacefully.

\--

And Minghao never woke up so abruptly.

 

"HOLY SHIT GUYS, THIS HOUSE IS STACKED! CHECK THE BEDROOMS!" A voice boomed from the living room, and Minghao realized, this wasn't going to be the day of their trip. He bolted out of bed and into Jun's bedroom, slamming the door. He shook Jun so quickly, tears were already starting to well up.

 

"We're being robbed, Jun. What the hell do we do?!" Jun's eyes expanded and he shoved him into the closet.

 

"Don't fucking leave unless if you need to." Jun shut the door, and the moment he did, the door opened.

 

"Hey there!" A tall, buff deep voiced man waltzed in, along with an averaged height young boy. Minghao's tears were blurring up, and he couldn't see his face clearly. Peeking through the closet door, he saw Jun frozen in fear, walking backward as the man raised his gun and aimed at Jun's head. He was brought back to the day where he was there, where he shot Mingyu, and where it all ended. Minghao's heart broke as he saw Jun look to him through the very slim crack of the closet. Finally, the blonde man closed his eyes. Minghao wanted to scream out that he needed to fight back, he needed to change his fate, but that was all too late when he heard the familiar sound. The sound after no mercy was given.

 

_BANG._

 

Minghao's ears rang as Jun fell limp to the floor, and he had the words of his looping in his head about how seeing Mingyu get shot would help him someday, but it never helped. His soul was withering inside of him, and he watched as the two men took the weapons within the room, the medicines, and everything Minghao had gotten attached to within a week. Finally, the youthful boy was making way to the closet. Knowing it would end all too soon, he busted out of the closet. He had nothing to lose now, for he had lost everything.

 

"You fucking killed Jun!" Minghao screeched and ran towards Jun's dead body. He pushed back the boy, not caring that the gun was slowly rising to his head. The buff man swiveled back and made a run to the boy after gasping. Once Minghao connected eyes with the boy in front of him, everything started connecting. It was Chan, one of his very own friends back in highschool.

 

"FUCK CHAN, NO!" The man screamed as he made way to lower Chan's arm. But it was too late, for Chan already shot.

 

The bullet lodged through Minghao's stomach instead of his head, making him vomit blood. His knees gave out as he fell back and started bleeding on the floor. The man stood above him when he realized that was his very own friend from highschool as well.

 

"Wonwoo," Minghao muttered. His tears streamed down his face as he looked back at them. Chan was already choking out sobs and Wonwoo buried his face in his hands. "Where are the others?" Minghao asked in a shaky voice. Wonwoo looked back to him and sighed.

 

"They're all here. Go, call for Seungcheol, Chan," Wonwoo said in a soft voice. "We tried to look for you and Mingyu, but you guys stormed off so quickly. Where is he now?" Minghao started crying even harder and winced in pain from his bullet wound.

 

"He got shot in the knee before we came to this house, also scratched by one of the undead and shit... I went to Jun for help and we came back to patch him up but he was in the car already turned and, FUCK," Minghao cried harder and harder as he recalled everything. The last kiss with Mingyu, how he had to shoot him, how Jun helped him as a friend, how they both said they made a great team, but died out of his reach, and how everything was in shambles once again. Wonwoo nodded when he got what happened. Finally, Seungcheol and all of his friends came into the room.

 

"Minghao!" Hansol screamed as he went to his side. Everyone else huddled around him, and Jeonghan picked him up, put him on the bed, and started to bandage his abdomen.

 

"It somehow managed to not get anywhere too fatal, but he's still not in a good condition... We'll bury your friend, Minghao." Minghao could only stare back, terrified. Finally, Seokmin finally came up to him.

 

"We're sorry, Minghao. We didn't know you inhabited the house, holy shit, man." Minghao then only started crying harder.

 

"Jun saved my life, and know I'm watching him go to be buried where his goddamn family and Mingyu were as well." Seokmin patted his head as Seungkwan gave him water.

 

"You can join us, you've been through too much," Soonyoung sighed. "I wish none of this happened. We were all accepted into the same college, even our little early graduate juniors here... But now, we're not ever getting that chance. Especially not Mingyu." Minghao nodded and coughed out a little bit. He looked over to Chan who was crying in the seat in the corner of the room. Next to where Jun's blood and organ splatters were.

 

"Chan," Minghao sighed. The young boy looked up and walked over to Minghao. "I know it's not okay, but I forgive you. We should've moved on from this area sooner. I'm sorry." Chan shook his head and gently sobbed into Minghao's chest as Minghao wrapped his arms around him. Finally, Jihoon walked into the room.

 

"Hey, Minghao." Minghao managed to muster a soft smile. "Paralyzed?"

 

Minghao lifted his leg up.

 

"No, just can't walk at the moment." Jihoon smiled for real this time.

 

"Well, we have a team of two RVs, so honestly, you should be fine. We also packed your clothes, you'll be in the second RV where Jeonghan and the younger kiddos will take care of you. By the way, do you need to take anything of value to yourself or have you not been here for too long?" Minghao nodded.

 

"There's a photo I want to take with me. Can you carry me to the down stairs living room, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo nodded as he picked him up and carefully went down the stairs. They were finally in the area lined with portraits. He reached out towards one framed in blue, and not wanting to strain Minghao, Wonwoo picked it up for him, resting the photo on Minghao's chest.

 

"Who's that in the photo, next to Jun?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"That's Mingming. A friend of his... an intruder robbed both of their houses about a week ago, and both of their families and them died, except for Jun. I just feel as if I need to stay alive in the name of them." Wonwoo nodded understanding. Finally, they went out of the door the backyard, where Seungcheol was making the final scoops of dirt for Jun's grave. They all stood around the graves, all five graves. The mom, dad, little brother, Jun, and Mingyu. Jisoo delicately placed flowers from Jun's backyard onto the graves. Minghao remembered about how Jun promised to keep Minghao alive until he was dead. About how he shoved him into the closet right away, trying to spare Minghao a few more seconds of life. If it weren't for that, Minghao would've been killed just as fast as Jun was. After a bit of silence, Seungcheol lamented to the group.

 

"I'm sorry you and Mingyu never got to be together, Minghao. And in order to prevent something like this to never happen again, I have a new rule." Everyone stood attentive, listening. "Never AGAIN will we shoot on instinct, unless if they're going to shoot us too. Because of this, we could've lost a friend, and we lost a possible member. Let's refill our water bottles, clean up, and get us all moving."

 

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted in unison. It was still dark outside, and the stars were still up. Stealing a glance to Wonwoo's watch, it was one in the morning. As they made way to the RV, Minghao remembered about how Jun one time talked about how he believed that whenever somebody died, they became a star in the sky. And as Minghao looked up, he swore the night sky just got a little brighter.

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.
> 
> If it helps, the remaining members eventually made it to canada in 3 years, where the largest population of safe humans were. during this trip, they protected minghao with all of their might to avenge mingyu, jun, and even mingming. finally civilized, they became a group of musicians who toured in the city's restaurants. most of them got married and had children, but minghao stayed in solitude when it came to love, for the loss of two very impactful people just never sat right with him. he just stood with his friends
> 
> they all died peacefully around their loved ones, whether it was illness or old age
> 
> hopefully, this gives you closure


End file.
